


those three words

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: all you need to know is that i wrote down BETH AND RIO SAY I LOVE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME. that's it. that's the plot
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	those three words

* * *

"Danny, what have I told you about kicking that soccer ball in the house!" Beth yelled. Trying to get them out of the house to go to Dean's is always a challenge, but she was thankful that her and Rio will finally get some time for themselves. 

"I don't wanna go to dad's," Kenny said, coming down the stairs. He knew better than to not play the sick card, because he gets caught every time.

"And why's that?" Beth asked. 

"I wanna stay here with you and Rio, he always plays video games with me," 

"I'm sure your father will play with you. Isn't that the whole reason why we had to get you 2 x-boxes?" Beth told him, and he willingly walked out to the car, just as Rio was walking in. As if he couldn't find a better time to unexpectedly show up. 

"Sup' man, you hoppin' on fortnite later?" he asked Kenny. 

"Only if I don't have to carry you this time," Kenny replied. 

"We'll see about that, yeah?" Rio reached over to kiss Beth's cheek.

"Can you please go see what's taking Jane so long? I'm already late enough," she told him.

"I think carman can wait," he replied, which made Beth laugh, because he still calls Dean that. "Jane! Listen to your momma, you gotta go!" he yelled. In a matter of a couple seconds, Jane was flying down the stairs.

"Rio!" she yelled, hugging him. Rio crouched down to her. 

"I'll be here when you come back from your dad's, okay? I promise," he told her.

"Okey!" Jane said and skipped out to the car. 

"You need to teach me how to do that," Beth laughed.

"Hey, pizza tonight?" Rio asked before she left. The days that the kids were at Dean's were always an order out night.

"Takeout?" 

"Sushi?"

"You can barely use chopsticks," 

"Touché," Rio laughed. Beth went to grab her keys.

"I just put some beer in the fridge, also Emma attempted to make cookies yesterday? I don't know, she wanted you to try them," she started, walking towards the door. "I'll see you when I get back, love you," 

Rio laughed and waited for her to come back in, and realize what she had just said, but it was dead silent.

* * *

"No, Annie. What I mean is the kids are at Dean's and I want to have this night to myself," Beth walked in with her phone to her ear. "Yes, he's here, but that is none of your business," Rio walked out as Beth shot him a look. "Okay. Yes, I will. Love you too,"

"Everything okay?" He asked, kissing her. 

"Yeah, Annie wanted to meet up at a bar, I told her to call Ruby," she answered. "So that means she's not going," 

"Sure are droppin' that love word around a lot today," Rio said. Beth froze and her entire body got tense.

"Wha-what?" 

"You don't remember," he said.

"Rio, I say a lot of things. I'm not going to remember all of them," Beth explained. Rio walked over to her, pushing her hair out of her face. 

"So you don' want me to say it back?" he asked.

"I never said that," Rio wrapped his arms around her waist and they just stared at each other for awhile. A game they play best. Annie called it "eye fucking". 

"I love you," Beth said. 

"Mhm, love you too," Rio replied, bringing her into a kiss. "I also got chinese," 

"I love you even more," Beth laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to add that when Beth was on the phone, Annie said " with gangfriend so you guys can bang???" 
> 
> thought you guys would enjoy that note


End file.
